Love Song Scandal
by ZitaTao
Summary: Huang Zi Tao merasa hidupnya seperti Mavis, Ayahnya Huang Siwon adalah Count, dan mansion ini seperti Transylvania. Hidupnya penuh kengkangan, penuh aturan dan penuh tatakrama. Hingga suatu hari USB yang penuh dengan lagu-lagu ciptaannya hilang. Dan bagaimana bisa lagu-lagunya itu dilantunkan oleh penyanyi baru yang tengah melejit. Kris Wu. Wu Yi Fan. KrisTao. ChanTao. Yaoi.


.

.

.

.

.

.

"You will never find a reason when love someone, it's because a true love comes with no logical reason."

.

.

.

**L**ove **S**ong **S**candal

Huang Zi Tao ― Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan

Fanfiction

ZitaTao

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini benar-benar suram. Meski pun langit biru, meski pun cahaya matahari terasa hangat, meski pun burung-burung menyanyikan lagu indah. Meski pun begitu tapi Tao rasa semua itu tidak bisa memperbaiki hatinya, memperbaiki hari-harinya dan memperbaiki hidupnya.

Singkatnya secerah apu pun keadaan di luar sana itu tidak akan bisa membawa suatu yang signitif pada kehidupan Tao. Ya, hidupnya tidak akan berubah begitu saja hanya dengan cuaca indah dan menyenangkan sekali pun. Selama masih ada peraturan, selama masih ada tatakrama, dan selama masih ada Ayahnya Huang Siwon hidup Tao tidak akan bahagia.

Terlalu keji untuk mengatakan seorang Ayah sebagai penghambat kebahagian anaknya. Namun, ke-over-an yang dimiliki Siwon tentang dunia membuat anaknya sendiri merasa terkengkang. Terpenjara dengan kemewahan dan kasih sayang yang makin besar.

Huang Zi Tao adalah anak tunggal dari Huang Siwon. Lelaki kaya raya yang di khianati istrinya sendiri―Kim Heechul― dan asisten pribadinya, Hangeng. Semua terjadi seperti cerita fiksi anak remaja, di mana ada perselingkuhan maka di situ ada pengusiran, rasa sakit hati dan trauma. Cinta yang awalnya sebesar dunia seketika terkikis menjadi tandus dan benci yang teramat. Siwon mengusir Heechul dengan sejuta maaf dan janji yang tak di dengar, bahkan dulu air mata Heechul paling dijaganya agar tak jatuh kini malah menjadi suatu hal yang paling ia harapkan tak pernah berhenti menetes. Huang Siwon yang dulu baik dan penuh kasih menjadi Siwon yang penuh amarah. Siapa pun akan seperti itu, di khianati oleh orang yang di cintai sekaligus di benci.

Dan Siwon menjaga anak semata wayangnya dengan seluruh hidupnya, ia menjaga Tao dengan baik-teramat baik untuk seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Sedari kecil Tao sudah di kenal sebagai figur anak lelaki yang menjadi impian tiap gadis maupun laki-laki. Ia diajarkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan orang terpelajar seperti merangkai bunga, menulis puisi, dan bermain piano. Ia diperkenalkan oleh kalangan-kalangan kelas atas dan mengendarai Mercedes Benz kemanapun ia pergi.

Tapi Tao tidak pernah diperkenalkan kembali oleh ibunya, Siwon seperti membuat Tao menghapus memori kenangan bersama Heechul. Menanamkan pada pemikiran kecil Tao bahwa hanya dialah orangtuanya. Tanpa Ibu, dan Tao harus bahagia walau punya satu panutan.

Satu hal yang baru terjadi menyusul hal lainnya, dan bumi terus berputar melaju roda waktu tanpa kenal istirahat. Pada usianya yang ke dua puluh tahun. Huang Zi Tao dikenal sebagai anak laki-laki Huang Siwon yang amat tampan, manis, yang ahli bermain piano dan sedang menyelesaikan gelar dokternya.

Siapapun pasti akan iri dan mau sepertinya, tapi kenyataanya sosok yang dibicarakan sama sekali tidak merasa suatu hal yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dari buku musik dan menemukan wajah Park Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar membawa sekotak donat kentang yang Tao hafal merknya yang menjadi makanan favorit ia saat ini.

Tao menggeser badannya hingga memberi celah yang cukup membawa bokong Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

"Pagi-pagi begini duduk sendiri. Kau tidak takut diculik?" buka Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan kotak donat yang telah terbuka.

"Siapa yang mau menculik lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun yang membawa selusin serdadu yang siap tempur," Tao mengambil satu dengan toping coklat yang lumer dan menggigitnya seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku!"

Tao melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya. "Jika kau bisa, apa pun akan menjadi milikmu."

"Semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Ya."

"Sebanyak yang aku mau?"

"Ya,"

"Walau itu sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya lagi-lagi.

"Ya. Tentu. Tapi jauhkan aku dari Ayahku."

"Hugk!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya, donat yang ia makan seperti terjun salah haluan. Setelah merasa suatu yang lebih normal Chanyeol menjadi lemas. "Apa pun jika menyangkut pautkan dengan Ayahmu kurasa seorang _Jedi_ pun tak bisa menolongmu."

Tao tersenyum kecil. Ia seperti mengiyakan. Tao kembali menggigit donatnya. "Aku butuh suatu hidup dengan waktu yang normal, aktifitas yang normal, mungkin sebuah petualangan atau sebuah kesialan yang bisa memberi grafik dengan ritme yang bisa membuat innerku mengatakan hidupku adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan."

"Kau ingin hidup layaknya orang biasa?"

Tao tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. "Jauh lebih dari itu." Katanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek, matanya terjun jauh ke depan, tanpa batas seperti sebuah harapan yang Tao ucapkan. Ia mengenal Tao cukup lama, cukup lama untuk mengetahui sifat sesungguhnya Tao. Tao yang ia lihat di awal sangat jauh berbeda dengan Tao yang duduk disampingnya, saat ini Tao dalam siatuasi aslinya tanpa kepura-puraan, tanpa suatu hal yang harus dibohong-bohongi atau ditutup-tutupi. Tao yang ini selalu menunjukkan sebuah rasa kejenuhan atas kehidupannya, yang selalu mencari kebebasan yang bisa membawanya lari dari tanah berhektar-hektar di tepian kota ini. Menanggalkan segala junjungan tinggi dari lahirnya bahkan dapat membabat habis serdadu yang menjaganya dalam satu layangan pedang. Tapi Tao bukanlah seorang pangeran yang hidup di kisah Disney, atau hidup disebuah pulau yang dijaga naga raksasa dengan napas yang panas. Dan Huang Siwon juga bukan seorang penyihir atau Raja yang jahat. Siwon hanya terlalu menyayangi anaknya hingga tanpa sadar ia mengengkang anaknya sendiri. Jadi Chanyeol sangat pusing dibuatnya, Tao dan Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang sangat bertolak belakang memaknai kehidupan. Entah karena Tao yang terobsesi dengan kebebasan atau Siwon dengan pemikiran kunonya.

Chanyeol menatap Tao yang kembali pada bacaan bukunya dengan donat baru yang baru satu gigitan. "Mau ikut denganku?"

Tao menoleh, "Kemana?"

"Studio musik?"

Tao tersenyum cerah, "Aku ikut."

Setidaknya Chanyeol mempunyai tempat di mana Tao bisa menyalurkan hal yang disukainya, musik miliknya yang tepat berada di jantung kota. Ia bisa membawa Tao lari sesaat dari tepian kota yang megah. Walau tak luput dari pengawal yang selalu mengekor dua puluh empat jam.

. * * * .

Butuh waktu satu lebih dua puluh menit kira-kira untuk sampai di studio milik Chanyeol, dan memarkirkan mobil BMW putih milik Chanyeol di basement bawah gedung dengan enam lantai. Tao keluar dari mobil Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan lima mobil SUV hitam yang memasuki pelantara basement. Tao menghela napas tepat ketika Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya dan pengawalnya keluar berhamburan dari mobil dan memilih tempat berjaga-jaga.

Chanyeol memasukkan kunci mobil setelah mengunci otomatis mobilnya di saku celananya. Ia melirik kearah pandangan Tao tertuju dan mendengus geli. "Mau di sini terus atau ikut aku?"

Tao menatap Chanyeol cepat. "Apa?" tanyanya tak dengar Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Ayo ikut aku."

Mereka berjalan kesebuah evalator di sana. Tempat ini sesungguhnya buka hanya studio musik saja, tetapi sebuah agency yang diperuntukan bagi seorang yang memiliki bakat bernyanyi, muda dan _good lucking. _Sudah empat penyanyi yang telah dikeluarkan di sini, Lee Hi, IU, Jo Kwon, dan Jung Yong Hwa. Dan semuanya booming dipasaran. Bisa diakui bahwa semua penyanyi yang dikeluarkan agency Chanyeol berkhualitas bagus, dari segi apa pun semua penyanyinya seperti sempurna tanpa celah, jadi wajar walau agency ini kecil namun banyak dilirik oleh banyak orang yang ingin sukses dalam industri musik, walau sangat sulit bergabung bersama _'Park Entertainment'._

Chanyeol membuka pintu di mana terdapat papan tertulis Studio Musik dan Tao menyusul dibelakangnya. "Kau bawa USB kan?"

Tao mengangguk walau Chanyeol tidak dapat melihatnya. "Ya," balasnya penuh semangat. "Kebetulan aku punya beberapa lagu yang perlu seorang composer sepetimu untuk mengarasement lagu ku."

Chanyeol menarik kursi di depan sebuah komputer dengan berbagai peralatan, Tao menyusul duduk di bangku lain di samping tubuh Chanyeol. "Semestinya kau membuat lagu dengan pianomu atau duduk menunggu pasien dan meracik obat demam." Chanyeol tertawa tapi tidak dengan Tao yang menampikkan wajah masam.

"Aku tidak akan akan menjadi dokter."

Chanyeol menekan tombol power di CPU dan monitor. "Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, "Selangkah lagi kau akan mendapatkan gelar doktermu kan?"

"Gelar bukan berarti aku akan menjadi sama seperti gelar yang disandang, bukan?" katanya. "Ayah pasti punya palning tersendiri lagi untuk hidupku. Dan seabad hidupku lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Tao selagi komputernya dalam proses menyala. Ia tersenyum, "Ini." Katanya tak jelas.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini yang membuatmu terus-terusan mengeluh. Nyatanya kau sendiri yang membuat hidupmu jenuh dan membosankan." Lanjutnya. "Kau menunggu Ayahmu turun tangan dalam hidupmu."

Tao menyerahkan USB dalam genggamannya setelah mengambil di saku celananya. "Saat Ayah mengatakan A otomatis semuanya harus A. Kata-katanya adalah perintah yang tidak bisa dihindari atau bahkan di tentang."

Chanyeol memasukan USB Tao di lubang USB CPU dan membuka salah satu file folder di dalam disk Tao. "Ya, itu masalah terbesarnya. Kata-kata Ayahmu seperti hukuman mati."

Tao bergumam tidak jelas. "Time Boils Rain" katanya saat Chanyeol tampak memilih doc.

Chanyeol mendouble klik dan seketika lembar yang telah tertumpahi ketikan bait lagu terlihat. "Sudah merekam suaramu?"

Tao mengernyit. "Biasanya kau tidak mau mendengar rekamanku,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu aku." Katanya konyol. "Cepat nyanyikan setelah ini kita rekaman dan membuat instrumen yang cocok."

Tao tersenyum lalu ia menarik sejumput napas panjang.

"风吹雨成花

时间追不上白马

你年少掌心的梦话

依然紧握着吗

云翻涌成夏

眼泪被岁月蒸发

这条路上的你我她

有谁迷路了吗

(Fēng chuī yǔ chéng huā

Shíjiān zhuī bù shàng báimǎ

Nǐ niánshào zhǎngxīn de mènghuà

Yīrán jǐn wòzhe ma

Yún fānyǒng chéng xià

Yǎnlèi bèi suìyuè zhēngfā

Zhè tiáo lùshàng de nǐ wǒ tā

Yǒu shuí mílùle ma)"

Chanyeol tidak tahu artinya, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa setiap bait lagu yang Tao lantunkan punya kisah yang ia tuangkan dengan luka, kadang Chanyeol heran bagaimana bisa Tao yang selalu menyendiri dapat menyelesaikan satu lagu, bahkan selama ini Tao sudah mempunyai beberapa lagu, dari mana Tao mendapatkan segudang ide dan bagaimana bisa... setiap lagu Tao begitu memukau. Tapi sayangnya Tao tidak pernah berniat untuk menjual lagunya atau menyebar luaskan rekaman suaranya.

"大雪也无法抹去

我们给彼此的印记

今夕何夕青草离离

明月夜送君千里

等来年 秋风起

(Dàxuě yě wúfǎ mǒ qù

Wǒmen gěi bǐcǐ de yìnjì

Jīnxī hé xī qīngcǎo lí lí

Míngyuè yè sòng jūn qiānlǐ

Děng láinián qiūfēng qǐ)"

Tao menyudahi nyanyiannya, ia menatap Chanyeol. "Bagaimana? Mulai rekaman?"

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. "Tentu, aku tidak sabar mendengar hasil nantinya."

Tao tersenyum. "Kau yang akan menjadi pendengar pertama."

"Suatu kehormatan untuk ku tersendiri, Pangeran Huang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merunduk punggung formal.

"Hentikkan itu Chan!"

. * * *.

"Kau tidak akan di tegur Ayahmukan makan diluar dengan ku?"

Tao menoleh kearah Chanyeol, lalu menggeleng kecil. "Kau tidak sampai dihukum mati."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Lucu sekali." Lalu tawanya terhenti.

"Kita jalan saja ya?" kata Chanyeol, "Lagipula Cafenya tidak jauh hanya diseberang gedung."

Tao mengangguk.

Setelah menyelesaikan lebih dari lima jam membuat instrumen lagu Tao, dan saling memuji. Tao yang memuji kehebatan Chanyeol dalam meracik sebuah lagu. Dan Chanyeol yang memuji betapa bagusnya suara Tao. Mereka langsung merasa lapar. Dan Chanyeol merekomondasikan sebuah Cafe, yang belum pernah Tao datangi. Sekaligus sebenarnya Chanyeol menganggap ini sebagai date.

Chanyeol membuka pintu Cafe dan langsung diserbu sebuah lagu dengan judul _All Of Me – John Legend _namun bukan penyanyi aslinya yang menyanyikan_. _Mereka berjalan kearah meja dengan bangku yang kosong di salah satu deretan dinding kaca transparant. Mereka langsung dihampiri seorang Waiter dengan seragam merah-hitam, Chanyeol mengambil alih buku menu ditangan Tao dan berkata.

"Aku yang mentraktirmu, jadi aku yang menentukkan makananmu."

Tao mendengus, "Seterah kau saja,"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas lalu menatap waiter. "Dua Chicken Cordon Blue, dua Nacos dan Sup Krim dan dua gelas green tea ice. Cukup itu saja."

Waiter mencatat setiap pesanan Chanyeol dan mengucapkan sepatah kata yang menyuruh mereka menunggu sejenak lalu pergi dari sana dengan sopan.

Tao menatap Chayeol terkejut. "Banyak sekali, kau lapar?"

"Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk membuat lambungku menguras seluruh persedian tenaga yang hanya dua bulatan donat. Lagipula ada kau kan, kita bisa menghabiskannya sama-sama."

Tao mendengus lagi, "Terserah-terserah," gumamnya lalu melemparkan pandangannya menebus dinding kaca kearah salah satu gedung yang tak jauh dari gedung milik Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru ia lihat. Papan besar yang tertempel di atas gedung membuat alis Tao mengernyit. Di sana tertulis _The String Entertainment_. Tao cepat menoleh Chanyeol.

"The String Entertainment itu agency juga?" Tanya Tao sambil menunjuk gedung yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk Tao, lalu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, seperti namanya."

"Dalam bidang?"

"Musik," jawab kalem Chanyeol.

"Apa?" seru Tao tak percaya. "Sangianmu hanya berdiri dari dua gedung saja?" Tao bersuara tidak percaya.

"Mereka awalnya berada di daerah Sejong, tapi pindah beberapa minggu belakangan ini ke sini."

"Dan kau biasa saja?"

"Memang aku harus berbuat apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat satu bahunya.

"Apapun! Mereka mungkin bisa membuatmu perlahan mundur."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak akan. Artis-artisku punya fans yang setia."

"Kau tahu artis yang mereka punya?"

"Ya, beberapa memang cukup terkenal. Termasuk Kris, penyanyi itu baru beberapa hari diperkenalkan langsung menarik banyak simpati gadis-gadis, dengan wajah tampan, tinggi, dan suaranya yang kata mereka itu indah. Dalam hitungan detik Kris sudah memuncaki beberapa chart tangga lagu." Cerita singkat Chanyeol.

Tao berdecak sebal. "Dan kau masih biasa saja, berekspresi datar dan yakin begitu kau akan selalu aman."

Chanyeol diam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Seluruh staff pasti akan berusaha baik begitu juga seluruh artis ku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Tao ingin berkata lagi tapi terpotong oleh pelayan dengan membawa makanan dan Chanyeol menatapnya seakan menyuruhnya diam sejenak dan makan dengan tenang.

.

Sesudah menyelesaikan potongan terakhir Nacos dan menyisakkan setengah gelas green tea ice. Tao tiba-tiba panik, ia seperti meraba setiap saku celananya berusaha menemukan suatu benda tapi sepertinya tidak ada.

"Cari apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"USB-ku," kata Tao masih panik.

"Oh-" seru pendek Chanyeol. "Ini,"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol, dan menemukan Chanyeol yang memegang benda yang dicarinya. Ia menghela napas lega. "Ku pikir hilang,"

"Kau yang meninggalkannya di ruang studio ku,"

Tao mengambil USBnya dan memasukkan ke saku. "Aku selalu lu―"

"Maaf Tuan muda, kita harus segera pulang. Tuang besar akan segera pulang ke kediaman."

Tao dan Chanyeol menatap seorang yang berpakaian formal, yang berbicara pada Tao, yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak pengawal yang dimiliki Tao. Ia menghela napas berat, "Chan, aku pulang dulu."

Chanyeol mengangguk saat Tao berdiri dan melenggang pergi bersama seorang tadi yang mengekor di belakang Tao. Ia ikut mengekori pergerakan Tao, tapi sebelum beberapa lagi Tao melangkah memasuki mobil khususnya Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer ponsel Tao. Bisa ia lihat langkah Tao terhenti, lelaki itu merogoh saku celananya dan tersenyum kecil, lalu ia mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan badannya kearah Chanyeol yang masih di dalam Cafe.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya, kau juga."

"Semoga Ayahmu tidak menanyakan macam-macam."

"Semoga saja."

"Punya satu kata untuk ku?"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Chanie."

"Itu manis sekali."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa,"

"Sampai jumpa lagi,"

.

Yang Chanyeol lihat kini hanya rombongan mobil yang sejenis pergi, membawa Tao kembali ke tepian kota dengan bangunan megah. Tanpa Tao sadari dan tanpa Chanyeol ketahui tepat saat Tao mengabil ponselnya ia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan USB-nya. Menjatuhkan seluruh lagu-lagunya.

. * * * .

Kris Wu tersenyum kecil, menggerakkan jarinya di atas layar sensitive ponsel pintarnya yang kini menampilkan segudang berita hangat tentang ketenarannya. Dari awal ia debut beberapa minggu lalu, semuanya terangkung dengan jelas dan terperinci. Bahkan Kris tidak tahu sebegitu hebatnya pembuat berita ini dapat menampilkan sejumlah fakta-fakta tentang dirinya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menyadari. Semua orang kini membicarakannya bahkan banyak situs-situs yang dibuat fans untuknya dan mendapatkan banyak pengikut. Kris tidak menyangka ia akan begitu terkenal dan menjadi sorotan utama publik.

_Tape_ radio dimobilnya kini memutarkan lagu _All Of Me_ yang ia nyanyikan sendiri, di sampingnya tepat seorang yang mengendari mobil―managernya- sedang memberengut sendiri, perutnya lapar. Setelah menemani artisnya ke salah satu station tv untuk mengisi acara menghabisnya kiranya tujuh jam untuk empat acara sekaligus di tempat yang sama, membuat perut manager muda itu keroncongan. Ia melirik Kris yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Kita makan dulu baru kembali ke agency ya?" tanya Suho ―managernya.

"Hm,"

Suho berdecak kesal, artisnya ini baru tapi songongnya minta ampun. Namun, Suho tersenyum cerah tiba-tiba saat matanya menangkap sebuah Cafe yang tak jauh dari gedung agencynya, ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu tempat yang tersedia, mematikan mesin mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah tas laptop yang berada di kursi belakang, sebelum keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Kris begitu saja.

Kris menatap managernya yang sudah masuk kedalam Cafe dengan pandangan tak percaya, ia berdecih lalu ia ikut keluar setelah menyambar topi dan memakainya untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, dan tukk..

Kris menoleh kebawah ia merasa telah menendang sesuatu dan benar saja sebuah USB berwarna biru yang sepertinya tadi ia tendang berada di beberapa centi meter dari ujung sepatunya, Kris menatapnya sejenak sebelum memilih mengambil USB itu dan melanjutkan kembali masuk ke Cafe.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan, Ayam dengan nasi."

Kris yang baru duduk terpaksa langsung menatap managernya. "You know, chicken is not my style."

Suho menatap bosan artis itu. "Chicken don't make you die!"

Kris berdecak, "Setidaknya masih ada steak kan?"

"Tidak ada penolakkan! Makan tinggal makan, apa susahnya?"

Artis yang baru mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang menyala itu menyipitkan matanya menatap mangernya, ia selalu kalah, ya sudahlah.

Segali menunggu pesanannya datang, Suho membuaka laptopnya, kebetulan di sini disediakan layanan Free Wifi. Ia akan berselancar sejenak di dunia maya.

Kris mendengus lagi-lagi, ia mengelurkan lagi handponenya dan ia baru ingat pada USB yang baru ia temukan. Kris sesungguhnya tidak begitu penasaran denga isi memori flashdisk ini tapi merecoki managernya yang suka marah-marah adalah suatu hal yang menyenagkan. Kris menatap laptop managernya sebelum mengambil alih dengan seenaknya.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Pinjam sebentar." Kris tersenyum kecil saat dilayar laptop Suho tertera biografi seseorang artis yang sedang terkenal karena drama barunya. "Kau menyukai Yixing?"

"Bukan urusan mu." Sahut Suho ketus.

Pelayan datang, Suho selesai memberengut dan Kris mulai memasukkan USBnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Suho yang ditanggapi dengan Kris kata "Nanti."

"Kau bawa aerphone?" tanya Kris.

"Ditas laptop." Sahut Suho dengan mulut penuh nasi.

Kris mengambil aerphone di tas laptop Suho dan mencolokkan di lubang laptop khusus aerphone. Kris tersenyum. Ia menatap lagi kearah Suho lagi. "Kau tahu lagu Time Boils The Rain?"

Suho menggeleng singkat.

"Sepertinya aku akan buat lagu baru lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin meniupkan hujan menjadi kepingan bunga

Waktu tak lagi mampu menangkap dongeng para pemuda

Mimpi-mimpi yang terletak di telapak mudamu

Masihkah kau menggenggamnya dengan erat?

.

Awan berbalik dan membesut menjadi musim panas

Air mata menguap seiring dengan waktu

Di jalan ini, kau, aku dan dia

Sepertinya seseorang telah tersesat?

.

Kami telah mengatakan, kami tidak akan pernah terpisah

Bahwa kami akan bersama selamanya

Bahkan jika kita harus berjuang melawan waktu

Bahkan jika kita harus berdiri melawan dunia

.

Angin bertiup, menyinari kepingan salju

Memutihkan rambut kita

Saat itu kami pernah berkata, kami akan menjelajahi seluruh dunia bersama-sama

Apa kau masih mengingatnya?

.

Pertengahan musim panas tahun itu

Kami mengharapkan keinginan yang besarnya tak terhingga

Saling bergandengan tangan, kami menjadi sebuah kano

Yang mendayung menyebrangi sungai sedih

.

Kau bilang kita tidak akan pernah terpisah

Bahwa kita akan bersama selamanya

Sekarang saya ingin bertanya

Apakah itu semua hanya omong kosong?

.

Tahun-tahun tak bersalah tidak bisa untuk dikhianati

Atas nama liarnya masa muda, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu

Badai salju, tolong jangan hapus jejak kami

Badai salju takkan mampu menghapus kenangan yang telah membekas diantara kami

.

Di malam ini

Di antara rumput hijau yang subur

Di bawah terang bulan

Ku ucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu

Hingga angin musim gugur yang penuh kerinduan berhembus lagi ― Time Boils The Rain – Wu Yi Fan.

**.. TBC ..**

.

.

.

.

Saya tahu ngga semestinya saya buat fanfic baru, tapi.. mau gimana saya kepentok ide sama fanfic lain. Mohon maaf, juga saya lagi di bombardir sama tugas-tugas yang numpuk. Saya kerja sekarang :" dan menulis fanfic hanyalah sampingan saya buat lari dari tumpukkan kegiatan yang mencekik. Mondar mandir dari Bekasi – Jakarta cukup buat kepala saya pusing apalagi macetnya saat adanya demo. Hush, udah kaya di terjang topan rasanya saat atasan telpon suruh buruan dateng. Semoga fanfic lain bisa menyusul secepatnya, doakan saja..

20 kotak review, mari kita lanjutkan!

Sorry for Typo(s)


End file.
